In general the invention relates to a free standing modular floor mat system and connectors for selectively interconnecting modular mats to form a longer or wider or other variable size mat system and to transition pieces for the ends of the mat system.
A free standing modular floor mat system provides a non-slip modular system that provides a safe, self draining surface with endless configuration capabilities. The floor mat can be placed anywhere, without any modification to the existing floor and thus is free standing. The floor mat system can be easily identified to fit any area regardless of size. The floor mat system can be pre-configured at the factory eliminating any installation tools, contractors, etc at the site of installation. The typical floor mat system components are manufactured from semi-rigid, plasticsized, virgin polyvinyl chloride or extruded rubber and annealed to withstand inclement weather, harsh environments, heavy traffic, and resist damage when exposed to harsh chemicals. The floor mat system can be modified to include carpet strips, or other absorbent strips to increase drying effect. This invention uniquely provides a quick and secure interlocking system for easily positioning a number of the modular floor mats to make a larger mat system configuration. The mat system employs mats having parallel top ribs and parallel bottom ribs which are perpendicular to the top ribs. The mats have lengthwise and widthwise ends which are then joined together by upper and lower connectors.
Prior art connectors for mat systems have used separate multiple connectors for attaching one modular mat to another. These separate spaced connectors have not worked in practice because they get lost or make re-installation difficult in achieving proper alignment between adjacent mats after lifting the modular mats out of a system.
In this invention the connectors run all or substantially all of the length of the end of a modular mat. A lower connector has an upwardly facing groove and an upper connector has a lower facing groove. The grooves of each connector have an inwardly protruding tip on one leg of the groove to provide an interference but releasable interlocking interconnection between the mating connectors. The connectors can be snapped onto the mat or permanently bonded or preferably cold welded to the mat.
Another feature of the invention relates to transition pieces place at the ends of the mat system for rolling objects or allowing people to walk up onto the mat system. Prior art transition pieces have generally been made of rigid metal or solid plastic or rubber. These prior art transition pieces do not provide adequate flexibility for smoothing or cushioning the movement of objects up onto the matting system. In this invention, the transition pieces are formed of flexible plastic or rubber material and are provided with flexible flanges on the underside of the transition piece. The flexible flanges allow for more flexing of the transition piece.